Pokemorphed
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: Pokemorph fanfic...at least when ch. 3 hits, Ch. 2 wound up being split into two parts anyway the plot so far, some mad scientists decide to create pokemorphs, but in a more seemingly parodius & reference-like fashion. Finally updated with ch. 4
1. Notable Beginnings

Pokemorphed

By Hiro Konobu

Ch. 1: Notable Beginnings

"Notably I've never done a pokemon and/or pokemorph fan fic before so I'll try to do my best with this concept-ish fanfiction I should note the actual transformation will happen in chapter 2 this is just to set the story up, and as always I only own my fanfiction."

(At a semi-undisclosed base in Johto)

"So is the DNA sample ready yet Johnson?" The first guy said.

"Yeah, though it's just some Vaporeon DNA." Johnson said.

"Ah, well that still pretty good, you know finding some popular pokemon DNA." The first guy said.

"Well what if the strand was from a female Vaporeon?" Johnson asked.

"Doesn't matter, why do you ask?" The first guy asked towards Johnson.

"Well I just wanted to try something different...if it's okay with you." Johnson said.

"By different you mean…" The first guy said.

"Yes, I mean that, a gender change while morphing the subject." Johnson said.

"You know that's a novel idea, go ahead with the idea if you do decide to forge ahead with it." The first guy said.

"Of course I just don't why those other pokemorphing scientists in the other regions try it." Johnson said.

"They probably have something against it, despite the factor of already transforming the victim itself." The first guy said.

"You know that just made no sense, Mr. Huge." Johnson said.

"Yeah, but what I'm trying to get at it is that we scientists win in two ways, one we get to see the reaction on the victims face, and two we learn more about the opposite gender, in relation to what gender they are now as opposed to before." Mr. Huge said.

"True, so who are we looking out for to test the DNA out on?" Johnson said.

"Well, this computer program I recently bought at an undisclosed location called "SlaDiS" will explain it all and who that person is." Mr. Huge said.

"Who's that?" Johnson said.

"Hello I am SlaDiS a computer program that's a one shot joke in a fan fic, also I'm an inserted excuse to introduce a new character without interrupting the story or even actually getting started with it…mostly." SlaDiS said in its parody-ish voice.

"You know she's right more fanfiction authors should do this…" Mr. Huge said.

"What do you mean by "fanfiction authors" boss?" Johnson said confused.

"Nothing, just a little fourth wall humor being shown here, anyway would you continue please SlaDiS." Mr. Huge said leaving Johnson confused.

"Gladly, the subject you see on the screen goes by the name of Ace Kasigo, his hometown is in Goldenrod City, he's 16, his pokemon are as follows: Meganium(F), Nidoqueen(F), Raichu(M), Delcatty(F), Vaporeon(F) Medicham(M)…as for the subject's personality he's a bit laid back than most and is experienced in pokemon training, battling, and coordination, but has never really won anything big, he's also been recently located near Vermillion city on a boat that was about to land...and that's the end of the profile." SlaDiS said as some clips of him battling with his pokemon.

""Really, anything else you'd like to point out about the guy?" Johnson said.

"Not at all but there are sandwiches in the back room since this profile is now done." SlaDiS said as Johnson went into the backroom.

"…You know I kind of know where this gag is going to go to…" Mr. Huge said.

"The sandwiches are a lie!" Johnson said loudly in the back room as Mr. Huge just sighed as we skip to a person in Vermillion city.

"Ah, Vermillion City finally here after having some trouble getting here, I should note that I really hate drunken captains that drabble on about sandwiches, also I should note to bring flying types along with me next time." Ace said as he entered the city, not expecting to "accidentally" push someone.

"Hey watch it buddy!" A guy that was much taller than Ace said.

"Oops, that was my bad I'm sorry." Ace said trying his best not to seem like he was intimidated by the guy.

"Oops nothing…let's go, Ariados!" The guy said as an Ariados came out.

"I guess this shouldn't be too bad, go Medicham!" Ace said as he brought out his Medicham.

"So that weird thing is going to fight my Ariados?" The guy said.

"Why yes it is. Say you don't mind going best two out of three, single battle rules do you…err…what's your name?" Ace said.

"It's Rick Stroud, another pokemon trainer and traveler, and I don't mind, also Ariados attack Medicham with shadow sneak." Rick said as his Ariados did so and striking Medicham with it kind of hard.

"You know I for one thing I know I heard that name somewhere, and two, I did deserve that, after all I did choose a pokemon that was weak in regards to the particular attack, but I can counter with this…use psychic." Ace said as his Medicham emitted a strange purple looking background came out and hit Ariados hard.

"Nice one, but I'm not going to waste precious story time in explaining why the move hit so hard. Now Ariados use, agility and then when you're up close attack with fury swipes." Rick said as his Ariados did so, but as it got up close…

"Medicham use Reflect!" Medicham does so blocking each one of the fury swipes through using the move. "Now counter with a Strength attack!" Ace said as hi Medicham obviously did so.

"Ariados counter and attack that normal-type boulder with pin missile." Rick said. Now it should be noted that the attack gets through and it also hits Medicham, and knocks it over on its knees due to taking so much damage.

"Maybe I should switch you out…" Ace said as he gets interrupted by Rick.

"Not so fast, Ariados use spider web." Rick said as his Ariados did so.

"Hey what was that for?" Ace said somewhat confused.

"That's so you can't switch out, Ariados finish him off with Bug Bite!" Rick said as his Ariados began to do so.

"Medicham "last ditch" the move with a Fire Punch since I can't switch you out." Ace said as his Medicham did so in what seemed to be blast of smoke that came after it.

"…Obviously they've both been knocked out…" Ace said very dryly as both his Medicham and Rick's Ariados were laid out in a fainted position.

"Yeah, so let's just finish it here, go Mightyena!" Rick said as his Mightyena came out.

"In that case go Vaporeon." Ace said as his Vaporeon came out.

"So you want the first attack this time or shall I take again." Rick said.

"Well I'll go first this time Vaporeon water gun!" Ace said as his Vaporeon.

"Mightyena dodge and then use dark pulse on Vaporeon." Rick said as his Mightyena used said attack, and hit Vaporeon with it.

"Vaporeon use aurora beam on the Mightyena." Ace said as his Vaporeon actually connected with the attack while Rick's Mightyena.

"Lucky shot…anyway Mightyena use take down on the Vaporeon." Rick said as his went up close for the attack however…

"Vaporeon use attract now!" Ace said as his Vaporeon surprised Rick's Mightyena and basically made the Mightyena fall in love with the Vaporeon, as a result this got Rick pretty angry with Ace.

"…What in the name of the great ice cream salesman was that? Is your Vaporeon gay?" Rick said, as that got Ace very angry all of a quick sudden.

"No it isn't gay why do people and trainers always assume my Vaporeon is male?" Ace said then sighed right after it. "Vaporeon, attack the attracted Mightyena with an iron tail." Ace said as his Vaporeon did so.

"Mightyena dodge it." Rick said but to no avail, due to the attract it was unable to move and Mightyena gets hit with the iron tail. "Mightyena snap out of your attraction and use your take down again." Somehow Rick's Mightyena was able to snap out of it and attack.

"This move again, let's finish of this semi-long battle with a hydro pump attack!" Ace said as his Vaporeon blasted both the Mightyena, and Rick out of the area.

"You know were going to get sued by SNK for this, at least for the name referencing." Rick said as he got shot out of the area.

"…No we aren't as long as the actual characters aren't used we can get away with it…" Ace said as put his Vaporeon back into it's pokeball. "Now to recover my pokemon and check out the city afterwards." Ace said as he went to do so, however we skip back to those two scientists who seemed to who more speaking roles so far in this fic.

"Well that was an interesting battle wasn't it?" Johnson said eating some popcorn.

"Why yes it was, so is she ready?" Mr. Huge said.

"Oh you mean "26" I think she is." Johnson said.

"Well, contact her." Mr. Huge said.

"Actually she told us to wait till the next chapter." Johnson said.

"I'd say something about it but this was only a developmental chapter anyway…" Mr. Huge said as the chapter closes out.

End Ch. 1

Author Blurbs Ch.1: Hello and welcome to the after chapter talk about the chapter and development, as you can see this is chapter one originally it was supposed to be longer but, I felt it would have taken me too much time. I should note, originally this story was going to have three starting protagonists, but I scrapped that idea due to it possibly being too hard for me to write for so many characters, as for the SNK suing reference made near the this is stated by the name Rick Stroud, as that was a character from an old SNK game, also Mr. Huge is name is also spoof/reference, and please leave a review for this ok. b


	2. The Plot May Start Here Part 1

Pokemorphed

By Hiro Konobu

Ch. 2: The Plot May Start Here Part 1

"So I guess the plot will probably start here I guess, and also I will try my best to put more description in it, and as always I only own my fanfiction."

(We start off with Ace walking to the next city/town with him looking at a sign)

"Well this unnamed route seems promising, after all it could get me to Lavender Town faster." Ace said looking at the sign while rubbing his spiky short red hair. "It's a notable sign and possible shortcut unlike that one time…maybe I should go this way." Ace said as he did so. As we skip to another figure with the obligatory black cloak looking on in the background.

"Yes, he's fallen right into my little trap." The person says laughing before getting contacted by her boss from an unmentioned communicator.

"Hello 26 are you there?" Mr. Huge said from the main room back at the still unmentioned base also somewhat surprising the figure.

"Ah, yes I am…next time don't surprise me like that." 26 said as some ears seemed to be on end after that little shock.

"Well, you should have been expecting that after all, you wanted to be contacted in this chapter, now 26 take off that hood and show what you really are." Mr. Huge said as 26 took of the hood revealing that she was a Raichu hybrid at least in the ears part.

"There are you happy, On another note I think naming me 26 was a dead give away to what hybrid I was…" 26 said sarcastically.

"Hey that's what some of the other scientists do as well when it comes to codenames." Mr. Huge said.

"Codenames, "schmodenames" just tell the readers what my real name is." 26 said looking a bit angry that she's going by a codename.

"Didn't we discuss this before the story even started?" Mr. Huge said striking a chord with 26.

"Yeah we did, but after the codename discussion we ended up playing a drinking game to a fighting game, The King Of Fighters to be exact, but still, that was the part I was trying to forget." 26 said hanging her head down.

"Surprisingly enough it was actually your assistant Johnson that made this so bad…" 26 said in a blunt tone.

"Oh yeah running through the base yelling random nonsense is one thing, but doing so while naked…" Mr. Huge said before he got an interrupting comment from 26.

"Hey, thanks a lot for giving me and the readers that horrible image." 26 said in an obviously sarcastic tone.

"Well, it doesn't do that much damage since the author has failed to give descriptions on everyone so far in this fan fic." Mr. Huge said as, well do remember the computer program used in the first chapter activates.

"Hello Mr. Huge it's me SlaDiS again to state a few character descriptions for the main characters in this fan fic"

"Wait I thought you were a one-shot bit joke character play on the video game Portal." Johnson said coming into the room.

"Well the author…and a reviewer thought that more description to the characters and emotions were needed and some more fourth wall jokes." SlaDiS said in it's typical computer tone.

"Ah, so who's first on your description list?" Johnson said.

"Well first on the list is that sarcastic Raichu hybrid just known as 26..." SlaDiS said as 26 got mad about still not having a name.

"So I still don't have a name…" 26 said dryly.

"You know she wasn't finished yet 26 let her finish." Mr. Huge said.

"…Formerly known as Kimmy Sparks…" SlaDiS said as 26 thought of the name.

"Maybe it's just better if I just keep the 26 moniker…" 26 said as she thought the former name was a bit corny.

"…As for her looks she's about 5" 2" in height her weight is withheld, she's 14 in age, she has blondish-orange hair, a thin build and similarly colored skin and a Raichu tail and ears as a result of being infused with Raichu DNA, her original hometown, was in Pewter City, her pokemon are just a Raichu(F), Pidgeot(M), Vileplume(F), and a Ninetales(F)…and a moderately small bust and…"As SlaDiS said this 26 got extremely angry about this.

"You stupid computer! I just didn't developed in that area that fast and who are you to say about a girls growing bust?" 26 obviously offended by the comment.

"Well, sorry…" SlaDiS said in it's normal tone.

"So who's next on the profile list SlaDiS?" Mr. Huge said.

"Well you'll have to tell me later, because I have to get a certain person for your experiment…he walked right past me while you were talking." 26 said.

"Hmm…I guess we will have to save the character descriptions for later huh?" Johnson said.

"Ok, I guess after he gets captured I guess our profiles will be answered." Mr. Huge said into a slight thinking pose after his statement.

"So what makes you sure he will be captured in the next scene?" Johnson said.

"I'm guessing a plot advance of some kind." Mr. Huge said.

"Ah, plot advances are always handy." Johnson said as we skip to Ace just walking along the unmentioned route.

"Ok, so maybe this wasn't the best idea on route taking…" Ace said as he slightly brushed his hair as he got sort of jumped from behind.

"Stop right there in the name of great justice!" 26 said from the cover of a conveniently placed tree branch.

"What kind of justice is it?" Ace said turning back to see his assailant.

"What do you mean?" 26 said.

"Well there's various types of justice, are you going by "Kim Kap Hwan's Justice", "Jhun Hoon's chaotic Justice" "Brider's Royal Justice" or just the normal justice?" Ace said asking 26 a question regarding justice.

"Well, mine is the Jhun Hoon type of chaotic justice, because it's slightly evil…and you know I don't anyone is going to get that reference since we did go pretty far for some very referential fighting game bits." 26 said.

"Hey I do what I can even if your kind of evil. So what is it that you came here for?" Ace said.

"Well to a degree about evil justice, but anyway our boss wants me to capture for an experiment of some kind, I don't know what it is but I'm guessing its hybridization." 26 said.

"Hybridization…that's just weird, who'd do something like that? Plus I don't even know what that is you crazy little funster." Ace said.

"One, my boss, two you'll see, and three who uses "SNK-grish" and four go Vileplume!" 26 said as she sent out her Vileplume.

"Ah, so it's a grass type fight you want huh? Go Meganium!" Ace said as he sent his pokemon.

"Well not exactly, Vileplume let's start off with a Razor Leaf attack." 26 said as she had her Vileplume attack with the attack she mentioned.

"Ok then, Meganium also attack with Razor Leaf." Ace said as his Meganium as it used a Razor Leaf attack on said Vileplume, however both Razor Leaf attacks hit canceling each other out.

"You know, who didn't see that coming?" 26 said shrugging.

"Ah well, Meganium Body Slam now!" Ace said as his Meganium went to do so.

"Not so fast! Vileplume use Stun Spore!" 26 said as Vileplume did said attack as .

"Meganium, try to dodge it and continue using Body Slam." Ace said as his Meganium attempted to dodge the Stun Spore, but to no avail as it connected as his pokemon was now paralyzed from the attack.

"Hah, you tried to paralyze me so I thought why not paralyze back." 26 said as she laughs at this as Ace begins to laugh as well. "…What's so funny?" 26 said confused.

"Well, my Meganium knows this technique, called Aromatherapy let me show you how it's done, Meganium use Aromatherapy now." Ace said as his Meganium started to use said attack.

"So what's Aromatherapy exactly?" 26 said confused in terms of actually never seeing the move before.

"Well see Aromatherapy cures any status condition, as in paralysis, burn, though as far as I know not to sleep, frozen, or confusion conditions to my knowledge." Ace said as his Meganium was just about done healing with it's condition.

"Ah, I should have attacked then shouldn't I?" 26 said as Meganium was done healing its condition.

"You probably should have." Ace said.

"Never mind that, Vileplume use Sunny Day now!" 26 said as suddenly, due to the move the sun seemed to be shining bright.

"Anyway, Meganium use another Razor Leaf." Ace said as his Meganium went to do so, however…26's Vileplume was ready for this.

"Vileplume dodge it now." 26 said as her Vileplume dodged the Razor Leaf attack with a surprising quickness.

"What the how can your Vileplume avoid that attack?" Ace said looking confused.

"A special skill Vileplume has called Chlorophyll it doubles it speed, kind of makes it like a ninja." 26 said.

"Kind of…" Ace said at a loss for words.

"Oh come on it's not like my Vileplume is trying to emulate a ninja from that very overrated "Naruto" anime." 26 said trying defend herself.

"Okay, but if you do I reserve the right to slap you or anyone else who's thinking the same thing." Ace said as his Meganium was still looking confused as to what to against the sped-up Vileplume.

"Anyway Vileplume use cut repeatedly on Meganium!" 26 said as her Vileplume did so…ninja style.

"Ahh! Meganium." Ace said as Meganium was taking in a lot of damage.

"See my Vileplume is really fast with the sun out there right now." 26 said boasting while her Vileplume is still attacking Meganium.

"You know maybe you shouldn't have said that….Meganium Sweet Scent." Meganium managed to brush of the Vileplume for a bit to use the attack, and in doing so a sweet smelling aroma filled the area where the two were battling.

"Nice, melon scented Sweet Scent...Vileplume what are you doing get back on the ninja-like attack." 26 said in a sort of panic on seeing her Vileplume stop to smell the sweet scent.

"Meganium use Solarbeam while that Meganium is smelling the Sweet Scent." Ace said as his Meganium did so shooting the attack out immediately.

"Vileplume move now!" 26 said as her Vileplume noticed the attack but it was a bit too late, the attack connected as soon as Vileplume turned around, and was knocked out.

"Have you forgot about Sunny Day's effect when it regards to the Solarbeam attack?" Ace said sighing

"No…I just panicked when it happened and I forgot that was all." 26 said hiding the fact she didn't know that part of the Solarbeam attack.

"So what's your next pokemon going to be?" Ace said while stretching his arms.

"Well, go Ninetales!" 26 said bringing out her Ninetales.

"Ninetales huh, I might as well switch you out Meganium." Ace said.

"Not so fast Ninetales use Flamethrower on Meganium so he wont even think about switching it out." 26 said as her Ninetales surprised Ace and his Meganium.

"Meganium!" Ace was shocked at what 26 just did to his pokemon as the move had hit and knocking his Meganium out. "What was that for I was going to switch her out that was against the rules…"

"Screw the rules, I have…" 26 said before Ace stopped her.

"Just stop were not going there." Ace said as he knew where that was going to lead as he returned his Meganium.

"So what's your next pokemon?" 26 said pouting since she couldn't complete the reference.

"Go Vaporeon!" Ace said as his Vaporeon came out. "Vaporeon let's give that Ninetales a beating like we did to that other pokemon trainer…" Ace said to his Vaporeon.

"A water type huh…I'd better get serious here." 26 removes her cloak to reveal a Raichu hybrid.

"What the, what are you really?" Ace said as he sounded generally surprised at what he was looking at.

"I'm a hybrid and a Raichu one at that, besides didn't the number name give it away?" 26 said.

"Nope, and what number name, you didn't even say who you were when you attacked me for a poke battle." Ace said making 26 sweat drop a little.

"Oh right well my name…well codename is 26, should have been made obvious with me announcing I was a Raichu hybrid, and your name?" 26 said.

"Well, my name is Ace Kasigo, and why are we even having this long drawn out battle anyway?" Ace said confused.

"Well to advance the story some and to give a breath of fresh air to this bit…" 26 said as she suddenly stopped and shocked both Ace's Vaporeon, and Ace himself into a relative unconsciousness, without really saying anything.

"Now since that's over time to contact the boss." 26 said as she recalled her Ninetales, and saw the guy and his Vaporeon still knocked out from the excessive shock, and she did so.

"Hello Mr. Huge speaking." Mr. Huge said as he got contacted.

"Yes, well could I get some sort of pickup on this guy down here, I kind of shocked a bit to much…" 26 said sweat dropping again.

"Oh my god you killed them!" Mr. Huge said shocked at the first sight of Ace and his pokemon being knocked out.

"You bastard!" Johnson said as he walked by carrying something.

"No I didn't, I just shocked them enough to knock them out." 26 said sweat dropping.

"Well, just bring them here I kind of got tired from watching your battle…I think the readers did as well." Mr. Huge said.

"So no long drabble about what to do next?" 26 said.

"Nah, I'll leave some of that part when you bring that person here, and that transport should be arriving soon." Mr. Huge said.

"Ok and will do sir." 26 said as somehow the transport had just arrived.

"So what do you suppose we do while we wait for the subject to get here?" Johnson said.

"Well, we just wait for the next part really…" Mr. Huge said.

"Ah, so any explanation to how the for wall works?" Johnson said.

"Maybe in the comments section." Mr. Huge said.

"This chapter took longer than I thought it would, mainly cause it put it a lot of jokes and that poke battle, and because I had to format it into two parts. Which took a while to do, as for references...SlaDiS from the first and the second chapters is supposed to be a spoof on "GlaDOS" (or however it's spelled) from the video game Portal. For the types of justice bit Kim Kap Hwan & Jhun Hoon's are from the King of Fighters and both have a sense of justice though Jhun Hoon's was more of a chaotic kind as for Brider he was from a very obscure game (Which will not be mentioned here.) and also believed in Justice. The "crazy little funster" line is classic SNK-grish…you should look that up…as for the lines Mr. Huge and Johnson said after the shock 26 gave Ace and his Vaporeon, that one should be obvious, oh as for the fourth wall, the term "breaking the fourth wall" in theatre generally means when a character is showing his/her awareness of the audience usually in a comical fashion...since I never explained that in the first chapter.


	3. The Plot May Start Here Part 2

Pokemorphed

By Hiro Konobu

Ch. 3: The Plot May Start Here Part 2

"So we last left off where Ace was being transported to evil base that really doesn't have a name yet, in fact to save time on this note, let's skip to right after the fourth wall explanation…as always I only own my own fanfiction."

(We continue, with Mr. Huge talking to Johnson this time about profiles.)

"Well I was think we could get SlaDiS to do our profiles while were waiting for him to show up?"

"That'd be a good idea. Turn it on." Johnson said.

SlaDiS could you give us some detail on our profiles?" Mr. Huge said.

"Hello again, you need more profile statements again?" SlaDiS said as it's program was brought up.

"Why yes we do." Mr. Huge said.

"Sure, I'll do yours, first." SlaDiS said as she pulled up a profile of Mr. Huge which said..."Sure, the subject you see on the screen goes by the name of…" SlaDiS said as Mr. Huge interrupted her for a second.

"Hey SlaDiS could you hold off on the real name?" Mr. Huge said.

"Why would you?" Johnson said as he was confused.

"See I have a fear regarding my real name, I don't think would take me seriously if they knew it." Mr. Huge said.

"Well, in that case I'll respect your privacy unless if it gets forced off of you." SlaDiS said as the profiling continued. "As for Mr. Huge he's originally from Veilstone City, Now currently resides off shore of Cinnabar Island, he's 59, has a stocky build, is about 6 feet even, has grey-ish black hair, though it leans more towards grey, and weight is withheld has no set pokemon as for the personality he's a bit eccentric, well to a degree and is experienced in pokemon "research", and "hybridization". As for location that was already mentioned. SlaDiS said as Johnson wanted see his profile.

"Interesting profile, what does it say about me?" Johnson said.

"Let's see…error subject does not have character profile data on record." SlaDiS said, kind of enraging Johnson at this point.

"What do you mean I have no profile!" Johnson said still in his mood.

"Well rumors have it that you only have a first name and those characters are secondary and doomed to suffer a fate worse than death, most of the time." SlaDiS said as that left Johnson wondering what that was.

"And that is?" Johnson said still in wonder.

"You'll be left in obscurity, or something similar." SlaDiS said as it got Johnson freaking out.

"It can't be, I've got to be a main character, or at least a supporting one, I mean I assist the boss of all people." Johnson said as started down a road of eventual insanity, and left the room.

"So was the profile thing only a joke or the true thing?" Mr. Huge said.

"Pretty much a joke, I'll just keep it this way for a few chapters unless the readers want him to gain a profile earlier than that." SlaDiS said.

"Wow, you are really mean to that guy aren't you?" Mr. Huge said.

"Only for humorous purposes." SlaDiS said as a sound could be heard in the background.

"Hey SlaDiS I'll talk to you later I think the subject 26 captured earlier is here." Mr. Huge said as he went off to where the subject was placed.

"Hey boss, the subject is placed where you wanted him…in that test area cage right." 26 said.

"Ok, I'll go wake him if he isn't up already." Mr. Huge said.

"Can I do it? A good shock will probably wake him up." 26 said.

"Um, no you almost killed him and his pokemon last time…" Mr. Huge said as they went near Ace's cage.

"Hey I made sure they were still alive, and returned his Vaporeon to it's proper pokeball." 26 said still trying to see if she could wake them up with a shock.

"Yeah, but I have a better idea." Mr. Huge said as he pressed a button on a remote control to activate something in the cell, which was a bucket of cold water.

"What the…where am I, and why am I drenched in water?" Ace said as he looked at his surroundings.

"Well your in our secret base, and is was a bid to wake you up." 26 said.

"Yes, and to reveal a slight plot about hybridization." Mr. Huge said as he came out from the back.

"First things first who are you?" Ace said.

"My name is Mr. Huge." Mr. Huge said as laughed quite a bit at his name. "What's so funny about my name." Mr. Huge said in a confused tone.

"Oh nothing, it's just that certain company we referenced in the first chapter is probably going to sue us now." Ace said.

"I really don't think so, because my name is more or less a spoof on one of their characters, and I also know the "Art of Fighting"." Mr. Huge said.

"You may know the "Art of Fighting", but have you kidnapped someone's sister?" Ace said.

"A long time ago in the nineties unsuccessfully, who knew doing that and even blackmailing their father, would only result in backlash from the son/brother and his rich friend." Mr. Huge said.

"You really did that?" 26 said.

"Yeah, I even had lot's of women around me because of it too." Mr. Huge said.

"Just a big fat player, huh?" 26 said.

"To a degree yes." Mr. Huge said.

"So are you going to inject him now?" 26 said.

"I am I just need to do this first." Mr. Huge said as he pressed a button that revealed some type of a knockout hammer, and the syringe with the DNA injection possibly mentioned in the first chapter.

"What are those?!" Ace said with a bit of confusion, and panic in his voice.

"A knockout hammer, and a syringe full of pokemon DNA, also as soon as you wake up you'll be joining our organization as well." Mr. Huge said.

"Oh come on, I don't want to be involved in any of your weird hybridization and/or organization plus I just woke up." Ace said with more panic in his voice.

"I hate be the bearer of bad news but it's too late now, and yes your going back to sleep, for the rest of this chapter." Mr. Huge said this as Ace was knocked out by the hammer and injected with the DNA.

"So what now?" 26 said.

"Well, I need to get Johnson out of his insane mood that SlaDiS gave him earlier." Mr. Huge said as some changes started to take place in Ace.

"Okay, but who's going to watch him transform?" 26 said.

"What, I thought you were going to stay here and watch." Mr. Huge said.

"Well you did say Johnson was acting insane, this is something I want to see." 26 said.

"You do make a good point, hey SlaDiS could you log this transformation for me" Mr. Huge said.

"Will do sir." SlaDiS said.

"Why are you keeping a log of things related to the transformations." 26 said.

"Well to be honest I like to keep a log of the transformations if I'm not there at the moment like this one." Mr. Huge said as he and 26 left the area as Ace's transformation was recorded by SlaDiS...in this log.

"_Subject appears to be losing muscle mass and about four inches of height, upon seconds of getting said DNA treatment. After another 10 seconds had seen that the subject had seemingly gained some level of breasts, I'd say about a small B-cup pair, and that part down there has well you know became the female equivalent…I'd say more on the fact he's become a complete female but I need to continue…obviously I know so far that the DNA that was given to him was that of a female pokemon, but I wonder what it is…now I see that his I mean her hair no longer has it's normal red color and grown into a longer blue color just below her butt, this makes me think she's going to be some type of a water pokemon hybrid, and not only that but it seems a tail is sprouting from her back and how it's looking I guess the DNA was from a female Vaporeon, as I also see the trademark fins that a Vaporeon has have sprouted fully on her face at the same time the tail was complete as well as an effect of gaining blue smooth skin and a slight two year age regression, and apparently the transformation was complete after that."_ Yeah that was basically the whole log of what happened from SlaDiS's point of view as 26 and Mr. Huge came back into the room with a slightly saner Johnson from earlier.

"I'm still going to be killed later I just know it." Johnson said.

"Can it Johnson, and look at what I made." Mr. Huge said pointing to a girl wearing some oversized male clothing.

"She's cute, and bit cuter than 26." Johnson said as that earned him a thunder shock attack from 26.

"You know you did ask for that." Mr. Huge said as he looked over the shocked Johnson.

"True, how dare he say that a simple water type is cuter than me?" 26 said as she looked over Johnson.

"Well, sorry." Johnson said as he was trying to fix his hair that was currently in a puffy state.

"So what do you propose we do now, talk more about why you don't want your first name to be mentioned?" 26 said.

"No…we will wait till the next chapter and introduce the new girl to our organization." Mr. Huge said.

"Ah, so we basically wait till the next chapter when she wakes up right?" Johnson said.

"Yeah, and then we shall slip a mind control drug in something we give her." Mr. Huge said.

"One more thing does this organization even have a name?" 26 said.

"Nope." Mr. Huge said as 26 and Johnson face fault as the chapter ends.

End Ch. 3

As you can see this obviously part two of the chapter, as for the "Art of Fighting" pun, yes Mr. Huge is actually a name spoof of Mr. Big from that same game, and even the plot mention was the same reference. Now for how this chapter was originally supposed to be done, there were originally supposed to be two enemies, but this was scrapped as well when I just made the whole focus on one character…at least for now, as for the type of pokemon/pokemorph Ace became I thought choosing one of the evolved Eevee evolutions one because I thought they were cool, and two this probably lessens the chance that this fic will get repetitive, since I obviously didn't use a Pikachu,(since they're overused anyway.)well mostly, expect some mundane stuff in the next few chapters though since I don't know where I'm gonna go next with this fic."


	4. There’s No Overall Plot Yet

Pokemorphed

By Hiro Konobu

Ch. 4: There's No Overall Plot Yet

"So let's recap what happened in the last two chapters, the organization doesn't have a name yet, captured Ace after having a long drawn out battle with one of their agents known as 26 a Raichu hybrid, after some sort of plot advancement, one of the characters going a bit crazy, we see that Ace is about to wake up and is about to get a rude awakening when he…well…she sees her new body, this chapter is also a bit more mundane and meant to advance the story a little bit."

(We start off an that unmentioned base that we last left off at.)

_What happened, I feel like I got ran over by a bunch of Tauros. _Ace said waking up, however he's still a bit groggy from the last chapter.

"So is she awake yet?" Johnson said as well Ace was still feeling a little weak from the hammer hit.

"She is though, she's still a little groggy, probably from the hammer hit, and DNA injection." Mr. Huge said.

_Why do I feel so tired and are they mentioning she? I'm a guy._ Ace thought not aware of his new form.

"So when are going use the mind control slime?" Johnson said.

"We shall wait for her to do a reaction gag, until then let's observe her more." Mr. Huge said.

_What do they mean about mind control slime? I'd also like to say I'm still a guy as well. _Ace thought somehow still not oriented with his surroundings.

"I just don't know why I couldn't combine the injection with the mind control slime while she was asleep." Mr. Huge said.

"My guess was you were trying to save money." Johnson said.

"Yeah, that was probably it and the guy selling the machine had a good pitch too even if it didn't allow for any combination with my mind control slime." Mr. Huge said.

"Would have made this situation a whole lot better if I could have dumped it while she was asleep...I blame this on obligatory mentions of the mad/evil scientist kind." Johnson said before Ace interrupted them.

"You know I can hear you two talking, and I'm a guy remember." Ace said finally awake.

"Well, you should probably take a look in that conveniently placed mirror right there." Mr. Huge said pointing to it.

"Yeah, you wont be mistaken for a guy ever, or at least for very a long time." Johnson said as Ace did so, and…

"What in the name of the great ice cream salesman have you done to me!" Ace said freaking out very loudly.

"Yeah, I think he knows that he's now a girl." Mr. Huge said.

"And an age regressed pokemorph as well." Johnson said.

"A Vaporeon to be exact." Mr. Huge said.

"And a cute one at that." Johnson said unaware that 26 was still in the room and getting another shock from her.

"You know I'm still here right?" 26 said after shocking Johnson.

"Well, sorry it's not my fault that happened." Johnson said as Ace finally stopped screaming.

"Change me back now!" Ace said freaking out at her apparent situation.

"Sorry but we can't do that, we are an evil organization after all." Mr. Huge said.

"…Well couldn't you have injected me with a male equivalent since I was captured?" Ace said still in her mood.

"You see…we ran out of male pokemon DNA and decided to use something from our secondary area with female DNA." Mr. Huge said. "Also to evade the fact we were doing so as a cruel joke." Mr. Huge said whispering under his breath.

"So just be lucky you didn't end up with un-evolved pokemon DNA, or worse something more girly than this." Johnson said.

"…What could be more girly than that?" Ace said.

"Well, we had some Butterfree, Beautifly, Skitty, Lopunny, Jigglypuff, and Clefairy DNA in there just to name a few." Mr. Huge said.

"I think we had some Bellosom DNA in there as well." Johnson said.

"No we don't…" Mr. Huge said.

"Why not?" Johnson said.

"See I used the last vial on a person who left my organization, and was threatening to sue me for 140,000 dollars for an unpaid Christmas bonus." Mr. Huge said.

"Ah so how'd he…I mean she turned out when it was used?" Johnson said.

"Well he got age regressed to about 16 years of age, and became a girl, and a cute one at that." Mr. Huge said as he also got shocked by 26.

"One, stop saying that people are cuter than me, two I think its too soon for that reference and three what about this Vaporeon girl over here?" 26 said.

"Oh right, well for you we can give you three choices for joining our organization, one well blast you with the mind control slime, two we can give a collar that will make you obedient to our cause, or three just pledge your allegiance to us the old-fashioned way." Mr. Huge said getting Ace a bit ticked off.

"Uh, no you change me into this, and then expect me to join you, and to answer your question how about option number four the option where I bust out of here while kicking everyone's proverbial …and was that a censor?" Ace said as he got ticked of and noticed his words got bleeped out.

"Yep, well that and the author doesn't like to use cuss words if any at all that much in his fan fics." Johnson said before skipping to Mr. Huge wanting to say something.

"Since you failed to choose an option I mentioned I'll just hit you with the slime." Mr. Huge said pressing a button.

"What is that…" Ace said as two streams of water come out of his hands negating the slime.

"Okay, I did not see that coming." Mr. Huge said as Ace was surprised at what came out of her hands.

"How can water cancel out the mind control slime?" Johnson said as Mr. Huge grabbed a manual for said slime.

"Let's see what it says here…congrats on buying the mind control slime…using the slime…ah, here we go, the slime is rendered ineffective whenever streams of water come out, due to water having some ability to diffuse stuff like that…" Mr. Huge said dropping the book in frustration. "Well I'll just have do this the old fashioned way…" Mr. Huge said as he flipped an unmentioned switch that was pressed in chapter two, yes it knocked out Ace again.

"By that you mean torturing the readers with this bad dialogue." 26 said all the while seeing if she could break the fourth wall.

"Look, I'm almost done with this dialogue, and if you don't shut up about this I'll probably do something you wont like." Mr. Huge said pressing another button.

"Oh really what's the worst you can do." 26 said getting impatient.

"You'll see, because after she wakes up your giving her a tour of the base and she'll be under your command for a chapter or two." Mr. Huge said.

"As much as I'd like that, why do I have to show and command her?" 26 said.

"I thought it'd be a good idea so she could get acquainted with the place, as for the command part I thought it'd be good for her training since you been here a year longer." Mr. Huge said shrugging.

"Well I get it now, so will she wake up soon?" Though as 26 said this Ace woke up.

"So what it is it you want me to do first boss?" Ace said as she woke obviously under the control of the slime.

"Well, first I want you to tell me why you woke up so quickly?" Mr. Huge said still slightly shocked at the quick wakeup.

"Well, this fic is kind of on a budget so there was no internal struggle dream sequence, at least not yet." Ace said.

"Say one more thing Ace isn't a really good name for a girl, what do say about going by the name of Anna, or 134?" Johnson said saying something after remaining eerily quiet from the last few lines.

"I'll accept the name change for both…boss." Anna said though with a slight unmentioned hint of rebellion in her voice. (A/N: I'll just use Anna for her statements, unless if people want me to use 134 for the name.)

"Good, now let's set up for the next chapter because this chapter has taken too long." Mr. Huge rubbing his eyes.

"You know we technically can't at this time." Johnson said.

"Why not." Mr. Huge said turning to Johnson.

"Well, we may need something else to setup the next chapter, well that and the fact this chapter feels short at this point in time like your real name Mike Roe, and we really didn't do anything to setup an actual plot line." Johnson said shrugging.

"Okay, I'll let this go on for a bit longer then...and also don't call me by that name it feels like an embarrassing redundancy. Now 26, go show 134 the base in an obligatory story lengthening tour." Mr. Huge said as 26 had went to the cage she was locked in.

"So are you ready to go on that tour?" 26 said.

"I am though someone needs to unlock this door…" Anna said sweat dropping a little.

"Oh, I guess so." 26 said as she motioned for Mr. Huge to unlock the cage, in which he did off screen. "So now are you ready for the obligatory tour?"

"I am, so what are we waiting for?" Anna said getting out of the place she was locked in.

"Well I'm waiting for the author to move the story along." 26 said with some level of emphasis on breaking the fourth wall again.

"The author loves breaking the fourth wall doesn't he?" Anna said as she and 26 began to walk around the base.

"Hey I think he just does to cover up his inability to actually write something decent...hold up for a second." 26 said almost forgetting to mention the first area of interest.

"What for?" Anna said visibly confused.

"The training room, this also made people loyal to the cause, well those who were oblivious to it at the time." 26 said.

"So what happened with it's use then?" Anna said.

"Well when the slime was developed, the boss thought it'd be redundant so it was decided that the training chamber would only be used for actual training now let's continue on." 26 said while Anna browsed a bit before walking away to the next stop.

"So what's next?" Anna said following 26 again.

"Well I'll show you the fun part, the break room." 26 said smiling.

"Break room?" Anna said confused again.

"It's just filled with all sorts of games that you would expect from a break room." 26 said peeking into the room a little bit seeing a few people and three in particular.

"So if we ever get back to "Wars World" we kill Lash for her little dimension experiment." A person that looked like a Nidorino hybrid said while playing a game.

"Mike, who's fault was it that we got stuck here in the first place?" A floating Misdreavus hybrid said to her partner who was standing in the area.

"I said I was sorry to both of Mikana and Mike, I thought the device would have just comically blown us up, plus how come you guys got to keep you gender when you got injected with pokemon DNA, I hate being a female torchic hybrid." The torchic hybrid said apologetically.

"For one thing Carlos…he ran out of all the male versions of that particular sample." Mike said to his friend laughing...but only getting comically burned by Carlos in the process.

"What was that for?!" Mike said he was about to fight with the female Carlos as Mikana tried to calm the them down.

"I sware there more pissed off right now maybe more so than an Iori Yagami fan watching the rival team ending on KOF XI." Mikana said as we skip back to 26 and Anna.

"I really hate it when the author tries to make fun of the fact he writes for other fandoms…" 26 said as she continued on with Anna, well at least till a plot hole like end for this chapter as we skip to Mr. Huge and Johnson looking at three silhouettes of what appear to be the legendary birds of Kanto.

"Now this is a potential plot!" Mr. Huge said with an excited tone.

"How original were going after the birds of Kanto." Johnson said in a monotone voice.

"So it's still a plot, after all our base is located near the Seafoam Islands after all, and it's handy because you know how high priced gas is these days." Mr. Huge said.

"True so I'm guessing that tour will continue in the next chapter?" Johnson said.

"Yep." Mr. Huge said.

End Ch. 4

Author Blurbs Ch. 4

I admit this probably wasn't the best chapter because I really didn't think it through all that well, and it just came out as this. Now for the references, for the "what in the name of great ice cream salesman" line mentioned by Ace this is a quote reference to the old fatal fury game series. For the slime used this is more of an in-joke-ish reference to a role-play that I participated on another site see the slime was used for making hybrids loyal in that one, same went for the training room, I should also note the number names also reference the role-play, well a different one. For Mike, Carlos, and Mikana this is a baseless fandom reference as mentioned by 26, the three are characters I used in Advance wars fanfics, and I also tried to play off the fact I write in different fandoms, but that was a bit vague. For the line relating to the game KOF XI, you wont get that reference to easily unless you've seen that ending clip. One more thing, the 140,000 dollar sue joke is also a reference but I'll leave it up to you to figure out what it makes fun of, anyway please leave a review.


End file.
